


The Way That You Control Me

by TabbyCat33098



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, Lemon, Lime, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, bottom!Kendall, top!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show me, by the way you hold me, the way that you control me, speed me up or slow me. Oh, when I'm lonely, full of stormy weather, can you make it better? I heard what you told me. So show me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way That You Control Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was largely inspired by BTR's song Show Me, which for some reason always makes me think of James as a bartender at a strip club where Kendall works. Or just strip clubs in general. So. Sadly, this isn't a true songfic, as I didn't adhere to the actual song, I just tried to capture the mood of the song and convey it through my writing.
> 
> In addition to being my first one-shot over 5K, this fic is the only fic I have ever done research for. Ever. "I'm a writer!" I scream from the rooftops as I search up how to give a lapdance. I also got some protips from a friend over on Tumblr, so thank you friend! :D ((Despite that, I still have never been to a strip club before, so I've probably made a lot of mistakes anyway. -_-")) Admittedly, this fic was supposed to be, like, 2K shorter, but it kind of got away from me, and I'm intensely happy it did. Long one-shot is long, and happy Tabby is happy. ^_^
> 
> Oh! One last thing. This is the first time I have written any kind of smut (lime, lemon, etc.) in over a year, so I'm incredibly rusty. I'm really sorry if the lemon doesn't meet the standards set (hopefully) by the rest of the fic.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are cherished and hoarded and feasted upon like cookies. Happy reading! :)

Every night, at exactly 10:30 PM, James Diamond slips through the backdoor of the Palm Woods. He ghosts silently through the seemingly rundown hotel, needing no directions because he knows this place like the back of his hand. He seeks out the elevator and pushes the STOP button. Instead of shuddering to a halt as most elevators should do when stopped, this elevator shudders into motion and begins descending beneath the hotel. It continues to sink for roughly three seconds, at which time it grinds to a halt and dings. The doors pull back to reveal L.A.'s best and worst kept secret: the Palm Woods strip club.

10:35 finds James paying for a beer at the bar. He smiles flirtatiously at the barmaid as he hands over the money. She smirks back, surreptitiously pulling her shoulders back so her ample cleavage becomes even more prominent, practically spilling from her too-tight, too-small tube top.

But James doesn't pay her any more attention. He is here for one reason and one reason only. At 10:37, he takes a long draught from his beer and begins slipping through the crowd, finding the stage he's interested in. When he reaches it, he ignores the current performer, perfunctorily throwing him or her, he doesn't really know, a twenty. He knows rather than sees the stripper give him a nod in thanks. He doesn't care. He takes a seat, pulling another draft from his beer and idling away the time by scanning the rest of the performers. As always, none of them compare with what he's about to see.

Sure enough, at 10:42, the stripper James tipped stops his or her performance, smiles sexily at the small crowd that has gathered about the stage, winks, and walks off, ready to hunt down a customer in need of private services. James finally begins to pay attention again. He gets comfortable in the seat, sipping from his beer, and waits.

At 10:45, the Knight struts onto the stage. Immediately, he grabs onto the pole extending from the stage and rubs up against it, his eyes closing in what appears to be pleasure. James absently finishes his beer and lets the empty bottle drop onto the nearest flat surface. He scoots forward in his seat, never taking his eyes off the sultry performer currently owning the stage.

The Knight, as the tall blonde is known, begins climbing up the pole using only his arms. James' mouth drops open slightly as he takes in the Knight's rippling muscles. No matter how many times he's seen this before, the Knight never ceases to mesmerize him, captivate him, leave his mind blank. He watches breathlessly as the Knight starts to shamelessly molest the pole, undulating in ways James is pretty sure should be illegal. He watches the Knight spin around the pole, supporting himself only by his right arm and foot. James feels his breathing quicken as his eyes roam over the Knight's toned and glistening body. And he isn't even naked yet.

As if the Knight has heard James' mental plea, he slowly slides down the pole, never losing the look of enraptured pleasure that dominates his facial features. He seems to peel himself from the pole, his face flushed and his own breathing heavy. He stays still for a moment before languidly stretching his arms over his head and behind his neck to rest on his collar, making sure to skim over as much skin as possible along the way. Head down and eyes still closed, the Knight grips his shirt tightly and slowly begins to pull it over his head, gradually revealing his abs and chest. He isn't the fittest person in the club, not by a long shot. Hell, James probably has better abs. But James doesn't care. To him, the Knight is perfect.

James discreetly wipes a hand across his mouth, making sure he isn't drooling. Satisfied that his mouth is sufficiently dry, he returns his attention to the Knight, not wanting to miss even a second of the blond's performance. He is no longer breathing through his nose, instead pushing short puffs of breath in and out through his still-open mouth. He can feel a certain part of his anatomy begin to take an interest in the proceedings. But he ignores all feelings of arousal coursing through his veins for the time being. He'll have time enough to deal with them later.

On stage, the Knight has pulled his shirt up over his head and is now slowly whirling it around his right index finger. His eyes are open and scanning over the crowd surrounding his stage, meeting the gazes of several people. James' breathing stops as he waits for the Knight to look into his eyes, but the Knight never does. Instead, he tosses his shirt out into the crowd, seemingly at random. James knows better. His arm shoots up as the shirt goes flying over his head, snagging the shirt from the air. He tucks it into his waistband, making sure it is secure.

The Knight hooks his thumbs into the belt hooks on his pants. He releases his right thumb and begins toying with the button and zipper keeping his pants closed. Then he appears to decide against it. He moves to the pole again and wraps a hand around it. Using it as the pivot point, he begins to spin around the pole again, slowly at first, but growing faster by the second. Then, somehow, a foot comes into play, pressing against the stage, pushing up, and suddenly, the Knight is airborne. It is in this moment that James realizes, as he does every night, why he is so addicted to the Knight.

In this moment, the Knight looks like he is flying, free of all constraints, ready to break away from his tethers and vanish into the heavens. His eyes are closed in pure ecstasy, and his lips are quirked into a smile that James knows is the only real one the Knight will give during his performance. The dim, hazy atmosphere of the joint appears to shine from behind him, giving him a smoky golden halo. James almost expects wings to sprout from his back, giving him the strength to burst through the ceiling and never return.

The Knight is an angel, ready to join his brethren in heaven, and James is the greedy devil pulling him back down into the pits of hell again.

Then the moment is over, the Knight once more utilizing the pole as his own personal sex toy. Though James is still mentally enraptured by the way the Knight looked as he soared into the sky, his body has begun to respond to the Knight's sexual promises. His blood rushes south, leaving him slightly lightheaded. But in the moment, nothing matters but the Knight.

The Knight finishes his pole dancing, sliding down to the stage and landing in a seated position, resting on his heels with his left knee folded underneath him and his right leg pushed behind him. James takes a half second to marvel at his flexibility. The Knight pushes up from the floor, rising easily and fluidly. His hands drop to his fly, lazily working at the fasteners keeping his pants closed. James leans forward in his seat, eyes glued to the Knight's hands, not wanting to miss it when the pants finally drop. Hardly a second later, he sees the button pop open the fly unzip. Holding his breath, James watches as the Knight hooks his thumbs into his belt loops, slowly puling them down. His hips being a gentle sway, mesmerizing James and not allowing him to look away. The brunet swallows audibly and closes his eyes for a moment, needing to collect himself.

When James opens his eyes, the Knight has pushed his pants down past his hips and has turned around, wiggling his pert little ass at the crowd. James feels his throat go dry. Miraculously, the Knight's hips are still swaying, and James is afraid he's going to blow his load here and now. And he isn't a teenage boy anymore. It would take him far too long to recharge.

At exactly 10:48 every night, James Diamond regretfully stands up during the Knight's show, places his blazer over his seat to claim it and warn off any potential seat-stealers, and heads to the bar to get another beer. The barmaid tries to flirt with him again, but he once more ignores her, preferring instead to watch the Knight from afar, where the blond's subtle sexual gestures won't affect James as much. He takes a few drinks from the beer, waiting for his boner to flag, before returning to his seat.

By the time James returns a minute later, he can tell the Knight is almost done. The song blasting through the club has reached the final chorus, and the Knight is already stripped down to his boxers. James watches the final minute of the performance, his eyes glued to the Knight's form as the blond once more takes to the pole to woo the crowd. He plans his quick finale perfectly, spiraling to the stage just as the song finishes its last strains. He stays leaned against the pole for a brief moment, his chest heaving and a thin sheen sweat covering his body, making James swallow harshly, before reaching out to pick up the money that the crowd has been throwing his way in a steady stream. James throws out a twenty just as the Knight is about to leave the stage, forcing the stripper to catch his eye.

Once he has the Knight's attention, James grins, winks, and nods towards a VIP room. He holds up two fingers, indicating which room he'll be in, and grabs his blazer and makes his way there.

Around 11:00 PM, the Knight struts into James' chosen VIP room, a smug smirk gracing his lips. He is wearing his pants again, and extends a hand for his shirt. But James smirks right back at him and holds the shirt just out of reach, taking advantage of his height to bring it closer and higher as the Knight chases after it, until he has the Knight right where James wants him. Once the Knight is an arms' length from James, the taller man drops the shirt and pulls the blond into a heated kiss.

The Knight is always the first to break away, wanting to get on with it. He has been brought back here for a reason, after all. He can't simply make out with James for an hour, although James knows the Knight would hardly mind. But still, James supposes it's the principle of the thing that matters.

The Knight once more begins swaying his hips, capturing James' attention and causing the taller male's thought processes to come to a complete halt. He watches, frozen, as those hypnotizing hips sway closer and closer towards him. He jumps slightly when he feels a hand push against his chest, but readily allows the Knight to push him into the chair placed there for just this purpose. He sinks gratefully into the seat, his eyes travelling up the Knight's body to lock with the Knight's own electric green eyes.

The Knight backs up slightly and begins running his hands sensually over his body, allowing them to pause at his nipples and play with them a little. He groans, the first noise he has made since entering the room besides his heavy breathing. His head tilts back, his mouth falling open in pleasure, and James feels his trousers tighten unbearably. The Knight finally moves his hands away from his nipples, allowing them to sink back to his waist and abs, running them over the muscles pressing against his skin.

As his hands continue to roam over his skin, the Knight takes a step forward, and then another, and another, until he is standing between James' spread legs. He peels his hands from his body and rests them on James' shoulders, using them to support himself as he leans forward so that his eyes are level with James'. As a result, the Knight's ass sticks out into the air, swaying with the hip movements the Knight still hasn't stopped. James' eyes travel down the broad expanse of the Knight's back, mapping their way down the glistening skin until they reach the blond's pert ass. James swallows, wishing the Knight's pants for gone so he could ogle the dancer's ass unobstructed. He opens his mouth to tell the other male so, but before a single sound can leave his lips, he feels a familiar finger press against his mouth, commanding him to remain silent. With a shaky nod, James agrees.

Nevertheless, the Knight stands back up and takes his hands from James' shoulders. James follows the Knight's hands involuntarily, needing his searing heat to cover and claim his body. But the Knight ignores him, opting instead to hook his hands into his belt loops. With a quick flick, he pulls the pants down over his hips, unceremoniously allowing them to fall to the ground. He remains in that position for a second, letting James get a good look at his long, smooth legs. Then he's back up in James' personal space, his hands once more searing through James' shoulders and his entire body hovering an inch above James'. His butt is once more perched in the air, and James raises a hand to stroke it.

Almost immediately, he feels a sharp pain jolt through his wrist, a small bruise already beginning to develop where the blond hit him. James opens his mouth to complain, but again, the Knight places a finger against his lips and silently commands him to be quiet.

Slowly, one of the Knight's hands leaves James' shoulders and returns to the Knight's body, roaming over the vast expanses of smooth, creamy skin that James wants so desperately to touch. James can feel his member throbbing against his pants, needing some kind of friction or release. But he know he won't be able to get that, not yet, at least. Instead, James imagines his hand where the Knight's hand is, making its way over the Knight's hip and across his chest. He imagines being able to play with the Knight's nipples as the Knight as now doing, pinching and rolling and rubbing. He imagines drawing those sexy, delicious moans from the Knight's mouth.

James closes his eyes, a low groan escaping from his won mouth at the images his imagination is conjuring up. He feels the Knight's other hand leave the taller male's shoulder and travel down his chest, almost reaching the brunet's groin before being picked up. James' eyes fly open, needing to know where the Knight's hands have gone, and whether the Knight is even still there. To his relief, the Knight is definitely still there. The relief dies within seconds, however, as the Knight turns around, his ass still swaying, and sinks down into James' lap.

James whimpers slightly, his eyelids sagging, and thrusts shallowly against the Knight's butt. His member throbs painfully, needing release. But still, James ignores the arousal burning through his veins like liquid fire, focusing instead on the lapdance he is receiving from the Knight.

By now, the Knight has being gyrating his hips in small circles, occasionally stopping to move them up and down in a thrusting motion. James can feel everything, even through the fabric of his trousers. He imagines his trousers gone, his member rubbing against the Knight's tight hole, breaching the Knight's entrance, thrusting into that tight heat. He imagines hitting the Knight's sweet spot dead-on every thrust, making the blond cry out oh so sweetly. He imagines the Knight's muscles clamp down on his member as the blond comes, James' name on his lips and James' image painted behind his closed eyelids.

James' breathing speeds up even more, and he tries to snake a hand down to relieve some of the pressure against his erection. Once again, the Knight slaps him, and he snatches his hand away quickly, torn between pain and bewilderment as to how the Knight always  _knows_. But then the Knight stands up, and all feelings are replaced by one of loss and neediness. He whimpers slightly, anxious to see what the Knight will do next.

However, the Knight doesn't go far. Instead, he simply turns around, wraps his arms around James' neck, sits back down on James' lap, and wraps his legs around the back of James' chair. He leans forward until his forehead rests again James', pulling the taller male into a chaste kiss. He pulls back quickly and unwraps his hands from James' neck. James watches hungrily as the Knight begins leaning back, his arms stretching above and behind him. His pelvis begins gyrating vigorously against James' erection, causing James to feel faint and a little dizzy. He closes his eyes again, the onslaught of information too much for him to handle. Vaguely, he feels the Knight arch up off the floor, pulling himself back into James' lap, his arms once more wrapped around the taller male's neck and his forehead once more resting against James' own forehead. His hips don't cease their gyrations, and suddenly, James can't take it anymore.

As the song comes to its end and the Knight extricates himself from James' body, James feels his orgasm take him over. His world whites out, dominated by the intense feeling of pleasure and bliss shooting through his body. His back arches against the chair, and he vaguely hears the Knight's name leave his lips. He doesn't know how long he rides out the waves of his orgasm, but he can't find it in himself to care.

When James finally brings the world into focus again, the Knight is gone. Were the circumstances any different, James would feel miffed. But they aren't, so he isn't. He remains seated in the chair for another minute, letting his heart rate slow down a little before rejoining the outside world. Then he stands up shakily, wipes his face on his sleeve, and exits the VIP room. He returns to the bar, buys yet another beer, and flirts shamelessly with the barmaid for the next hour. He tries not to laugh when she slips him a napkin with her phone number on it, winking saucily at him while she flies by to attend another customer. James simply shakes his head in amusement and places the napkin over his drink to signify he'll be back.

At 11:55 each night, James makes his way to the same stage as he did earlier during the night. At 11:56, the Knight comes out to perform during the last song of the night. Although slightly more mellow than the earlier show James watched, this show is just as mesmerizing, just as captivating, just as addicting. He stands in the sidelines and watches the first minute of the Knight's performance before making his way back to the bar, finishing his drink, and tipping the waitress. He watches the Knight finish his performance from afar.

At exactly 12:00, the strip club's patrons begin leaving, and James makes his way towards the Knight, who is collecting the spare change that litters the stage. Teasingly, James throws a twenty onto the stage, catching the Knight's attention yet again. He laughs, a silent question lighting up his eyes. James grins in response, holding up two fingers once more. The Knight nods, picks up the last of the change, and heads off to check out with his boss. James returns to the VIP room in which he had previously enjoyed the Knight's private services.

At 12:15, Kendall Knight enters the VIP room, having gotten permission from the owner to stay behind, use one of the back rooms, and lock up after. James supposes it's lucky Kendall is so well-liked, or they'd never be able to pull this off all the time. But he knows better to take this for granted, and silently swears to make another anonymous donation to the club. For now, though, he needs to focus on his boyfriend.

Within moments, both men have stripped down to nothing but their underwear. Kendall tries to hypnotize James with the movement of his hips again, but James is having none of it now that he can finally touch his boyfriend. He appreciates Kendall's skills, and loves the way they spice up their sex life, but right now, James just wants to make Kendall come.

James pulls Kendall into a passionate kiss, immediately pushing his tongue into the shorter male's mouth. Not one to take being dominated lightly, Kendall pushes back, and the two engage in a fierce battle for dominance. As always, James wins out, pushing Kendall back and claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. He pulls away finally and begins kissing a trail down Kendall's neck, occasionally nipping and biting at the creamy skin. Kendall tilts his head to the side to expose more skin to James, making James' goal easier to reach. He delights in the small moans and whimpers leaving Kendall's mouth as James blazes a trail down first his neck and then his chest.

Acting on his earlier fantasies, James runs a hand over Kendall's hip and across his abs, reaching up to pinch at a nipple as he sucks at Kendall's collarbone. Kendall throws his head back in pleasure, a low groan piercing the air. James grins against Kendall's skin, ecstatic to know he's the one causing all these delicious sounds to leave Kendall's mouth. He continues playing with Kendall's nipples for much longer than the blond had before, switching back and forth between the blond's nipples until he's a panting, whimpering mess. And still James persists.

Eventually, James drops to his knees, kissing a line down Kendall's stomach and abs. He mouths at the bulge he can see straining against Kendall's underwear, causing the shorter male to keen in need. Smirking, James slowly slips his hands down past Kendall's waistband and pulls out the shorter male's member. He strokes it once, relishing the feel of the throbbing arousal in his hand, before he licks a stripe down its underside. Kendall whimpers in the back of his throat, and when James looks up, he sees Kendall's eyes are closed.

James pushes Kendall's briefs to the ground, not wanting a single layer of clothing to come between them. He takes his own boxers off as well, not caring ho unnecessary the action is right now. Then he returns his attention to Kendall's throbbing arousal.

Tentatively, James takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and tonguing at the hot flesh. Using his saliva is lubrication, James begins leaning forward, taking as much of Kendall as he can into his mouth. He gags slightly when Kendall hits the back of his throat, but he overcomes his gag reflex and sucks instead. Kendall is now providing a constant stream of gibberish containing, from what James can hear, James' name, several expletives, and fervent prayers to God. He smirks around Kendall's member, sucks it once more, and begins to pull off.

Then he begins humming.

The change in Kendall is immediately noticeable. The blond lets out along keening cry, ending it by shouting James' name out to the empty room. His hands wrap into James' hair, trying to push him forward. James lets him, going along with whatever Kendall's hands command. All the while, he continues sucking on Kendall's member, swirling his tongue around and over the flesh as much as he can. He brings his own hand up to pump at the small amount of Kendall's member that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Kendall reaches orgasm in record time, his hands tightening in James' hair and refusing to let go. But James doesn't let him come so quickly. Gently, he extracts his hair from Kendall's hands and stands up. He pushes a dazed and betrayed Kendall into the chair where James himself had sat hardly an hour ago. Kissing Kendall on the lips, James retreats to where the pile of their clothing rests, searching until he finds his pants. He reaches into the pocket and pulls out a packet of lube and a condom, grinning triumphantly when he finds them. Hurriedly, he makes his way back to Kendall, kissing the shorter male again for being so patient.

No longer wanting to be patient, James rips the packet of lube open and coats his fingers. With his clean hand, he gently pushes Kendall's legs apart. Slowly, gently, he pushes his index finger into Kendall's entrance, hearing Kendall whimper at the intrusion. James doesn't give the blond time to adjust, knowing the shorter male is still pretty stretched out from the night before. Immediately, he begins pushing his finger in and out. When he feels the blond is ready, James inserts a second finger, and then a third, scissoring them and splaying them out to prepare the blond fully. When the blond appears to be fully prepped, James begins shifting the angle of his fingers, degree by degree, pistoning in and out all the while.

Kendall screams.

James smirks. He's found the blond's sweet spot. He attacks it ruthlessly, not giving the other male a chance to recover, until he can see Kendall's member begin to take interest in the proceedings again. Kendall is once more letting out a steady stream of profanity mixed with James' name and meaningless gibberish, and James relishes in the fact that he is the cause of the blond's pleasure.

James takes out his fingers, ignoring the needy whine that escapes Kendall's mouth at the sudden feeling of emptiness. James knows he'll fix that soon enough. He quickly rolls the condom onto his own member and uses the leftover lube to slick himself up. He stands up again, lifting Kendall easily out of the chair and sitting down in it himself, settling the blond onto his lap so that they face each other. Kendall quickly understands what James is trying to do and wraps his legs around the back of the chair, his arms already anchored around James' neck.

Kendall leans forward, allowing James to guide his member to Kendall's entrance. The shorter male rises up a little, and James feels his member slightly breach Kendall's entrance. And then, with one fluid movement, Kendall sinks down on James until James is fully sheathed in Kendall's heat.

Both boys pause, Kendall needing to adjust and James not wanting to come immediately. He didn't think it possible, but this is even better than any fantasies James has ever had. Despite his vivid imagination, James knows he could never fully capture this moment. He could never memorize the harsh pants leaving Kendall's mouth as the shorter male tried to get used to James' size. He could never imagine the perfect squeeze of Kendall's muscles around his member. He could never imagine this feeling of love and happiness and pure bliss that was expanding through his heart.

Finally, Kendall grunts, moving his hips in little circles. James complies with the unspoken message, lifting Kendall up until only his head remains and then slamming him down again. He continues to do so until the mixed noises of pain and pleasure emitting from Kendall's mouth turn into noises of only pleasure. Then he starts angling his thrusts, attempting to make this as good an experience for Kendall as every previous time they made love has been.

He knows he's found Kendall's sweet spot when the blond arches in James' grip, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy and his back as tight as a drawn bow. Triumphantly, James begins bearing down on that spot, angling into it with every thrust. Kendall's stream of profanity has devolved into harsh panting as he tries to meet James thrust for thrust. He begins chanting James' name like a mantra, repeating the taller male's name with every thrust.

Kendall is close. James can tell. He carefully snakes one of his hands around Kendall's back and begins pumping the blond's member in time with his thrusts. It only takes a second for Kendall to go taut as a bowstring, arch his back so hard James is afraid it'll break, and come in harsh, white spurts all over their chests. He screams out James' names as he comes, and that's all James needs to follow him over the brink. For the second time that evening, James feels his world white out, encompassing only of himself, Kendall, and the glorious orgasm he has just experienced.

It takes them both several minutes to come down from their high. When they finally do, Kendall untangles his legs from around the chair and gingerly stands up, wincing slightly at the soreness in his ass and the feeling of come trickling down his thigh. James stands up as well and grabs Kendall, leaning down to nuzzle into the shorter male's neck. He nips lightly at Kendall's throat before finding the energy to raise his head and peck Kendall on the lips, conveying an unspoken message of love and dedication to the other male. Despite his desire to close up the club and hurry back home, Kendall pauses to return the small kiss, returning the message.

At 12:58 every night, Kendall Knight pushes his horny boyfriend out of the Palm Woods strip club so he can lock up. The two men then catch a cab back to the apartment they share together. They often stumble out in a liplock, because James is utterly unable to keep it in his pants. Kendall pushes James away as he fumbles for his key, and pushes him away again as they both enter their home. They kiss one more time before talking separate showers, because despite how much James might want to, neither of them have another round left in them.

At 1:36 each morning, James tells Kendall he loves him. Kendall does the same.

And at 1:43 in the morning, they fall asleep in each other's arms, showing each other exactly how much each man loves the other.


End file.
